


Borders

by yerimazu



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, based of aan mansyur poem, broken taegyu, endgame kaigyu, how to cope with broken heart, no smut bc they are babies, side yeonbin
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:52:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19070464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yerimazu/pseuds/yerimazu
Summary: Semua perihal diciptakan sebagai batas, membelah sesuatu dari sesuatu yang lain. Suatu malam di bulan Desember, Kang Taehyun tidak pernah menyangka ia akan berhadapan lagi dengan senyum hangat Choi Beomgyu; dinding antara dirinya dan ketidakwarasan.based of Aan Mansyur "Batas" from "Tidak Ada New York Hari Ini".





	Borders

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! My first fic ini TXT fandom yayyy! Karena tokoh-tokohnya masih tergolong muda, saya nggak membuat cerita dengan topik romansa yang berat. Plus, saya sangat jatuh hati terhadap puisi-puisi milik Aan Mansyur, dan saya pikir kenapa tidak membuat cerita dari salah satu puisinya? Maka saya pilih puisi "Batas" yang sudah lama menghantui saya sangking nyerinya di hati. No further talk, I hope you enjoy!

_Everything in creation has borders  
which set apart one thing from another_.

Seoul, 27 Desember.

Sejujurnya Kang Taehyun tidak mengerti mengapa semua orang—sebagian besar, Taehyun tidak ingat siapa saja tetapi memang sebagian besar—mencintai musim dingin dan salju sampai rela tiduran di atasnya untuk membuat _snow angels_. Atau membangun benteng dan mulai perang saling melemparkan bola salju, atau membuat Olaf di bawah pohon. Taehyun tidak pernah mengerti.

Musim dingin itu menyiksa. Setidaknya begitu bagi Taehyun. Ia tidak menyukai bagaimana suhu menjadi turun drastis hingga berada di bawah 0 derajat Celcius dan itu _mengerikan_. Membuatnya terpaksa memakai pakaian berlapis-lapis, kaus kaki tebal yang licin bahkan penutup telinga jika tidak ingin telinganya berdenging menyakitkan. Sekarang, kondisi telinganya sudah jauh lebih baik. Tidak sering berdenging seperti dulu.

Taehyun menyadari bahwa musim dingin adalah batas antara musim gugur dan musim semi. Semua hal diciptakan dengan batas, termasuk musim dingin yang tidak disukainya ini. Bagaimana cara manusia menyikapi batas yang ada, tergantung pada diri mereka sendiri. Entah mencoba melawan batas-batas itu, membiarkannya karena tidak cukup peduli, atau berdamai dengan mereka.

Untuk hal ini, Taehyun _pernah_ memilih cara untuk berdamai dengan musim dingin.

Ada yang bilang kalau musim dingin adalah alasan untuk kembali ke rumah. Musim dingin adalah alasan yang tepat untuk mendapatkan kehangatan, bergumul dalam selimut dengan secangkir minuman panas, untuk sebuah genggaman tangan dan sebuah pembicaraan di antara aroma kopi dan sepotong kue yang lezat. Terdengar sempurna dan Taehyun pernah setuju untuk itu: bahwa musim dingin adalah saatnya untuk kembali ke rumah. _Literally_ atau _figuratively_.

(“Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa kau tidak suka musim dingin, Hyunnie. Bukankah salju itu menyenangkan? Lihatlah!”

“Gyu, serius? Kupikir kita sudah bukan waktunya untuk main perang salju?”

“ _Duh,_ siapa yang bilang? Semua orang boleh main perang salju!”

“Hahaha! Kena wajahmu! Seharusnya ada yang merekam ketika aku melemparkan bola salju ke wajahmu, Hyunnie!”

“Jangan kaku-kaku, dong! Ayo balas lemparanku! Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa membuat bola salju?”

“...Tidak juga. Aku hanya—”

“ _To appreciate the beauty of a snowflakes—“_

 _“—it is necessary to stand out in the cold._ Aristoteles. Ya, ya, ya.”

“Kau mengingatnya?”

“Tentu saja. Kau sering mengatakannya padaku setiap aku tidak mau kauajak keluar untuk main salju. Sekarang, rasakan ini!”

“Kang Taehyun!”)

 _Winter once had a good memories for Taehyun himself_. Perang lempar bola salju, membangun _snowman_ di taman, membuat malaikat salju di atas tumpukan kapas dingin itu, sampai merasakan salju yang jatuh ke lidahnya. Musim dingin pernah memiliki kenangan yang indah untuk Taehyun, setidaknya, dua tahun yang lalu.

Ah, lihatlah. Bahkan kenangan indah juga memiliki batasnya sendiri. Taehyun tidak lagi merasakan hal yang sama pada musim dingin setelah dua tahun yang lalu hingga hari ini. Hingga ia berdiri di belakang dua orang gadis SMA yang terkikik pelan sambil memandangi entah-apa di ponsel salah satunya. Hingga ia berada di antrian panjang Starbucks, menunggu untuk mendapatkan segelas kopi _Americano_ yang menjadi kawan setianya setiap hari, seraya menyimpan kedua tangannya di dalam saku mantel dan bergumul dengan pikirannya sendiri. Nyaris tidak mendengar ketika barista yang melayani memanggil namanya kalau saja seorang pria kantoran di belakangnya tidak menepuk bahunya.

“Ah, maaf,” Taehyun menyunggingkan senyum sungkan kemudian menyebutkan pesanannya. _Americano_ hangat dan _less sugar_. Taehyun butuh sesuatu untuk membantunya tetap terjaga malam ini.

(“Jangan terlalu banyak minum _Americano_!”)

Mungkin batas nyata antara kenangan indah musim dingin dan ketidaksukaannya pada salju bagi Taehyun adalah penyesalannya sendiri.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Today’s borders are yesterday and tomorrow;  
tomorrow’s borders are today and the day after_.

Seoul, 28 Desember.

Terbangun pada pukul 8 pagi, Taehyun mendapati kamarnya yang lagi-lagi lengang. Sisa kopi _Americano_ dari Starbucks kemarin hanya ada _cup_ -nya saja, bersebelahan dengan laptopnya yang mati. Taehyun mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lantas meraih ponsel di atas meja nakas. Tidak ada panggilan apapun dari orang tuanya, hanya pesan-pesan di grup kuliahnya yang ramai membicarakan pesta tahun baru di apartemen salah satu anak dan Taehyun tidak tertarik. Ia jarang tertarik untuk datang ke sebuah pesta jika itu bukan sesuatu yang wajib membuatnya datang seperti pesta ulang tahun atau pernikahan. Meskipun usianya sudah legal untuk minum alkohol, tetapi Taehyun bukan seseorang yang mau mengambil resiko _wasted_. Calon dokter sepertinya jelas tahu apa dampak buruk jangka panjang dari minuman keras.

Beranjak dari kasur, Taehyun meraih mantel tidurnya yang tergantung rapi di belakang pintu dan menuruni tangga menuju dapurnya yang kecil sambil mengikat tali mantel.

Selama kuliah, Taehyun tinggal di sebuah _flat_. Ini salahnya juga karena tidak cepat-cepat mengisi pendaftaran _dormitory_ dan membuatnya kehabisan kamar. Taehyun cukup beruntung karena ia berasal dari keluarga yang berada, dan tinggal di _flat_ bukan termasuk hal yang merepotkan.

Merasa keadaan terlalu sepi, Taehyun menyalakan televisi dan suara pembawa acara berita pagi memenuhi ruang tengah yang hanya dibatasi meja makan. Taehyun terlalu sibuk untuk membuat sarapan pagi dan kopi—Taehyun hampir tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaannya untuk minum kopi, yang menurut _dia_ adalah kebiasaan buruk—dan juga terlalu sibuk untuk peduli bahwa hari ini sama dengan hari-hari sebelumnya; dan mungkin hari-hari setelahnya.

Hari ini membatasi kemarin dan besok. Besok membatasi hari ini dan lusa. Yang membedakan hanyalah nama-nama hari, namun selebihnya tetap sama seperti pagi ini: apartemennya yang sepi, suara mesin kopi dan presenter televisi yang lirih, dan sendok yang beradu dengan mangkuk. Tidak ada telepon, tidak ada FaceTime. Semuanya berhenti sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

Dua tahun dan segalanya terasa berbeda 180 derajat bagi Taehyun.

(“Di sana sudah pagi, ya? Sarapan yang benar! Jangan cuma minum kopi saja, Pak Dokter!”

“Sudah tahu, kok.”

“Coba sini, arahkan mangkuk makananmu padaku.”

“Nih, lihat. Sereal dan susu.”

“Lain kali kau harus membuat _pancake_ juga. Waktu itu kan sudah kuajari.”

“Repot. Lebih enak sereal. Tinggal menambahkan susu saja sudah jadi.”

“Tapi kalau cuma sereal saja kau bisa cepat lapar.”

“Gyu, kantin fakultasku tidak menjual roti _sandwich_ tanpa alasan.”

“Terserah, deh. Pokoknya aku tidak mau menerima berita dari Soobin _hyung_ kalau kau kena maag gara-gara sarapan cuma minum segelas kopi pahit. Umurmu masih 21 tahun, bodoh, jangan menghancurkan lambungmu sendiri!”

“Lihat, siapa yang bertingkah seolah-olah tidak pernah sarapan cuma dengan sebungkus _energy bar_.”

“Setidaknya aku masih minum susu!”

“Dan berhenti menatapku begitu, Kang Taehyun!”)

Suara sendok yang jatuh menghantam lantai menarik Taehyun kembali ke realita. Pemuda itu menghela napas pendek lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil sendoknya. Apa yang ia pikirkan barusan sampai tidak sadar kalau serealnya sudah habis dan ia meletakkan sendok dengan tidak tepat? Yang pasti, Taehyun kembali merasakan nyeri yang merambat di dadanya, naik ke kerongkongan dan membuat rahangnya mengeras. Sebesar ini batas yang tercipta antara ketika masih ada kehadirannya di setiap pagi milik Taehyun dan setelah ketidakhadirannya.

Taehyun membawa mangkuk dan gelas bekas sarapan ke tempat cuci piring dan membilasnya tanpa bicara. Diletakkannya di dalam lemari, mengambil sebungkus _energy bar_ dan menggigitnya seraya duduk di depan televisi. Natal berakhir tiga hari yang lalu, Taehyun menghabiskannya di rumah selama tiga hari sebelum kembali ke apartemen. Tidak ada gunanya berdiam diri di rumah. Ayah dan ibunya diminta untuk mengisi simposium kedokteran di Austria.

Taehyun menyukai _solitude_. Sebuah keheningan yang nyaman di mana hanya ada dirinya sendiri dan pikirannya yang kadang berkecamuk dan kadang diam sendiri. Taehyun memang menyukai _solitude,_ tetapi ia baru sadar bahwa hari-harinya sesepi ini.

 

* * *

 

 

 _City streets separate shop houses from libraries,_  
prisons from mayors’ offices, and your house, too,  
from all other places where we once were.

Seoul, 29 Desember.

Dua hari sebelum tahun baru, toko-toko di pinggir jalan memasang diskon besar-besaran di mana harganya benar-benar miring.

Taehyun sedang berdiri bersama pengunjung yang lain di dalam toko buku. Ada beberapa buku yang harus ia beli untuk menunjang kuliahnya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran dan ada buku yang menarik perhatian Taehyun ketika ia sedang menyusuri rak-rak buku _self-help_. Tahu-tahu saja Taehyun mendadak membutuhkan buku nonfiksi yang bisa memberinya pelajaran hidup secara nyata dan bukan dari diksi. Alis Taehyun terangkat sebelah ketika menemukan buku bersampul oranye dengan judul berwarna hitam tebal. Nyaris tidak menarik, tetapi paling mencolok sendiri.

 _The Subtle Art of Not Giving A Fuck._ Sebuah seni untuk bersikap masa bodoh. Karya Mark Manson.

Di antara buku-buku di rak _self-help_ ini, hanya buku ini yang judulnya paling berani. Taehyun tidak bisa menahan senyum ketika membaca judulnya. Ini buku yang tepat, sebuah buku _self-help_ untuk bersikap masa bodoh. Taehyun sudah kenyang dengan buku-buku _self-help_ yang memberi motivasi menggunakan kata-kata yang “ajaib” dan “dahsyat”. Ia butuh buku dengan kata-kata yang sederhana dan tidak muluk-muluk. Buku oranye yang aneh ini adalah jawabannya.

Meletakkan buku pilihan ke dalam keranjang, Taehyun berencana untuk tidak mengelilingi seisi toko buku lagi atau ia bisa kalap membeli yang lain.

Toko buku yang didatanginya ini adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya toko buku yang tersebar di Seoul. Cukup besar dan berlantai tiga serta koleksi buku-bukunya sangat banyak. Taehyun sering datang ke toko buku ini, karena selain milik keluarga teman dekatnya—Choi Yeonjun, seniornya dulu di SMA—toko buku ini punya sesuatu yang menarik di lantai satu. Sebuah papan besar di mana setiap pengunjung boleh memberikan nama, buku kesukaan dan e-mail lalu ditempelkan di sana. Jika ada pengunjung lain yang merasa tertarik untuk membicarakan buku yang sama, maka mereka bisa menghubungi orang tersebut melalui e-mail. Salah satu cara yang efektif untuk menambah teman diskusi.

(“Konsep toko bukunya keluarga Yeonjun _hyung_ menarik, ya. Ada acara deklamasi puisi, klub buku, tempat untuk baca-baca santai, sampai papan untuk mencari jodoh.”

“Papan untuk mencari jodoh? Serius?”

“Tuh, coba lihat. Di sana ada banyak nama dan e-mail untuk dihubungi. Kalau ada yang sreg satu sama lain, mereka bisa berdiskusi tentang buku kesukaan.”

“…Oh, kukira apa.”

“Kenapa responsmu begitu? Tidak tertarik, ya?”

“Bukan begitu. Agak tidak nyaman saja memberikan e-mail sembarangan begitu.”

“…Hyunnie, jangan membuatku takut, dong.”

“Kau memberikan nama dan e-mailmu juga? Gyu, untuk apa?”

“Mencari teman untuk mengobrol tentang komik? Hehehe.”

“Astaga Choi Beomgyu… kau sudah menerima e-mail masuk?”

“Sudah. Sabtu besok kami berjanji untuk bertemu di toko buku ini. Di tempat baca-baca santainya, jadi kupikir aman-aman saja? Dia anak sekolah seni Lila. Namanya Kai Kamal Huening.”

“Nama yang unik. Bukan orang Korea asli, ya?”

“Yang pasti dia bule.”

“Bilang padanya kalau aku ikut.”

“Hah? Tapi kau kan tidak suka baca komik?”

“Tidak masalah, kalian bisa mengobrol dan aku akan menunggu sambil baca novel.”

“Mmm, _okay_.”

“Dan terima kasih.”

“Hm? Untuk apa?”

“Untuk menemaniku hari Sabtu besok. Aku tahu kau punya jadwal untuk paduan suara, ya kan? Karena itu aku tidak berani mengajakmu juga.”

“Tidak masalah. Pokoknya kalau kau butuh apapun, kau boleh menghubungiku lebih dulu.”)

“Taehyun, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Taehyun terkesiap kaget, seolah benar-benar baru saja ditarik keras untuk kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia mendapati seorang pemuda yang sedikit lebih tua darinya, memakai sweater merah dan jaket dengan logo toko buku ini. Tangan pemuda itu bertengger di bahu Taehyun, jelas sekali kalau dia baru saja mengguncang yang lebih muda untuk ‘menyadarkannya’.

“Oh, Yeonjun _hyung_ ,” sahut Taehyun lalu tersenyum sungkan. “Maaf, aku pasti melamun. Dan, oh, aku sudah membayar buku-bukuku.”

Yeonjun menyunggingkan segaris senyum maklum. Kedua tulang pipinya naik. “Kau beruntung tidak sedang berdiri di antrian kasir. Kalau tidak kau bisa kena marah orang lain,” ujarnya. “Kupikir kau sedang menimbang-nimbang soal memberikan nama dan e-mail-mu di papan ini. Ternyata sedang melamun.”

Taehyun menggaruk tengkuk karena canggung. Bagaimana ia memberikan alasan bahwa ia ‘tidak sengaja’ melamun di depan papan ini karena teringat _seseorang_?

“Ah, tidak,” lagi-lagi Taehyun berujar sungkan, “aku cuma… yah, melihat-lihat saja.”

Tatapan Yeonjun berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan yang Taehyun tidak paham apa artinya. Sedih? Empati? Prihatin? Taehyun tidak tahu apa maksud dari sinar mata Yeonjun sampai ia membuka mulut: “Aku tidak kepikiran soal—“

“—Beomgyu? Ya, kan?”

Taehyun bungkam. Asing sekali rasanya ia mendengar nama itu disebut secara nyata di depan wajahnya. Taehyun pikir ia sudah merasa jauh lebih baik dan lubang di dinding hatinya sudah tertutup dengan sempurna, namun ternyata kenyataannya jauh berbeda. Taehyun bisa merasakan kepalanya dihantam godam raksasa, dan jantungnya yang ditikam sembilu tajam, hanya karena sebuah nama yang berharga; sejak dulu hingga hari ini.

“H-hah?” Taehyun menyergah. Ia mengeluarkan tawa sumbang dan ia meringis; Taehyun bersumpah tawa ini tidak keluar dari hatinya, “oh, tidak mungkin! Untuk apa aku memikirkan Beomgyu lagi? Kami sudah berakhir sejak lama dan Beomgyu sudah bersama Kai. Apakah _hyung_ lupa?” _Tidak mungkin dia lupa, dasar Taehyun bodoh._

“Tae,” Yeonjun menyimpan kedua tangannya di saku celana, tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu yang hendak dikatakan. Tatapan matanya berubah menjadi ragu, namun setelah menghela napas panjang, pemuda itu memilih untuk mengatakannya. “Beomgyu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke Korea dan ia tiba nanti malam.”

“Y-ya?” Taehyun tampak tergagap. “Oh, itu bagus. Keluarganya pasti merindukan dia. Lagipula siapa yang mau menghabiskan tahun baru sendirian, ya kan? Haha.”

“Dan, oh. Dia pasti akan bertemu dengan keluarga Kai, ya kan? Bagus, itu bagus,” tambahnya dengan nada terburu-buru. “Ah, aku lupa memberi makan Freddie di rumah. Aku pulang dulu, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa.”

Tepat ketika Taehyun hendak ‘kabur’, Yeonjun menahan pergelangan tangannya, dicengkeram dengan keras. Taehyun meringis. Cengkeraman Yeonjun tidak main-main. Mungkin ini yang pantas Taehyun dapatkan untuk berhenti dari kebiasaannya: kabur begitu saja.

“Ketika Beomgyu pulang nanti, ikut aku dan Soobin untuk menjemputnya di bandara. _He would like to see you, but he said he couldn’t reach you in the first place because you closed everything to avoid him,_ ” kata Yeonjun, “ _and stop running away._ Patah hati ada tidak untuk kau jadikan alasan untuk kabur dari dia.”

Taehyun tercekat. Kata-kata Yeonjun melekat erat dalam hati dan pikirannya. Selama ini Taehyun berusaha menyembuhkan patah hatinya dengan menghapus seluruh akses yang bisa digunakan Beomgyu untuk menghubunginya. Nomornya dipasang kotak suara yang mengatakan bahwa ia selalu sibuk. FaceTime, e-mail, Skype, apapun itu, Taehyun telah menghapusnya bersih. Selama ini Taehyun berusaha menyembuhkan patah hatinya dengan _melarikan diri_.

Dan ia keliru. Menghindar dan melarikan diri bukan obatnya.

“Jam tujuh malam,” Yeonjun memberi tahu, “sekarang pulanglah. Dan, oh—kupikir apartemenmu tidak memperbolehkan untuk membawa hewan peliharaan apapun itu?”

Taehyun menaikkan syal menutupi wajah dan bergegas pergi.

Jika ada nama seseorang dalam daftar pembohong paling bodoh di dunia ini, dia adalah Kang Taehyun.

 

* * *

 

 

Bess Myerson, seorang politikus Amerika sekaligus model dan aktris televisi tahun 1945 pernah menulis bahwa “ _to fall in love is awfully simple, but to fall out of love is simply awful_.” Kang Taehyun mencintai Choi Beomgyu setelah melihatnya bermain gitar dan biola saat acara pentas seni festival musim panas tahunan sekolah mereka. Choi Beomgyu, pemuda dengan tubuh kecil namun senyumnya secerah matahari. Gelak tawanya menular; Taehyun bisa merasakannya ketika Beomgyu tertawa senang di atas panggung saat kelasnya memenangkan lomba _cover_ lagu. Taehyun belum pernah menemukan melodi seindah lantunan tawa yang keluar dari bibir Beomgyu.

Awal yang sederhana, bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa menebak kapan kau jatuh cinta. Entah ketika kau berada di kantor, mencari sebuah buku, tidak sengaja berpapasan, pertemuan pertama setelah berpisah dengan kawan sekolah, bertukar pandang dengan orang yang sama setiap hari di _subway_ ; tidak ada yang tahu. Yang kau tahu hanyalah mulai muncul perasaan ingin bersamanya setiap hari, perasaan _longing_ yang bergaung riuh rendah di dalam hatimu, dan rasa _butterfly effect_ yang terasa aneh menggelikan namun hangat. Taehyun merasakannya ketika ia jatuh cinta pada Beomgyu.

Namun yang tidak Taehyun tahu, cinta membawa perasaan menuntut. Perasaan ini muncul dengan sepercik kecil api yang bersembunyi di balik bayangan namun ia siap membakar kapanpun. Api ini bisa membesar dan membakar jika tidak ada pemadamnya: rasa percaya. Dan Taehyun melewatkannya begitu saja.

Sesederhana pertemuan mereka, akhir dari kisahnya juga sederhana. Taehyun yang gusar dan Beomgyu yang lelah menangis. Taehyun yang mengatakan, “kupikir kita harus berhenti” dan Beomgyu yang menjawab, “aku percaya padamu” dengan suara sengau. Taehyun yang memblok semua akses untuk Beomgyu dan Beomgyu yang menyerah untuk menggapai kekasihnya lagi.

Taehyun masih naif. Kelewat naif dan egois. Yang tersisa dari kisah cintanya hanyalah kenangan hangat musim dingin dan penyesalannya sendiri. Ketika Taehyun melihat foto Beomgyu dengan kekasihnya yang baru, yang Taehyun tengarai sebagai pemuda sekolah seni Lila yang waktu itu bertemu dengan Beomgyu untuk bicara tentang komik, Taehyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa senyum Beomgyu sama cerahnya ketika ia tampil di festival musim panas, tempat Taehyun pertama kali jatuh cinta. Taehyun tidak bisa berbohong bahwa Beomgyu jauh lebih bahagia, dan sebuah suara di hatinya berbisik mengatakan Beomgyu pantas untuk mendapatkan laki-laki itu. Matahari tidak bisa selamanya dihalangi mendung. Dan Taehyun jatuh cinta lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya, namun ia tahu ia tidak bisa berbalas.

Taehyun pikir ia tidak akan mengindahkan ajakan Yeonjun untuk menjemput Beomgyu (dan kekasihnya, tentu saja) di bandara. Taehyun pikir ia akan menghabiskan malam tanggal 29 Desember di apartemennya yang sepi bersama televisi yang menyala namun tidak ditonton. Taehyun pikir ia tidak akan berada di sini, di kursi penumpang, memakai mantel dan syal dan bukan baju hangatnya di rumah.

Taehyun tidak tahu bahwa ia akan berhadapan dengan Beomgyu sebentar lagi.

“Seharusnya mereka sudah datang,” Soobin melirik jam tangannya, tampak gusar, “tapi kenapa belum keluar?”

“Sebentar lagi, Soob,” kata Yeonjun menenangkan, “sabarlah, oke?”

“Sebentar lagi” yang dikatakan Yeonjun, bagi Taehyun, adalah detik-detik yang mencekam. Ia bisa mendengar godam raksasa memukul gong di setiap detiknya. Taehyun menjilat bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Jujur ia tidak suka perasaan seperti ini.

Taehyun ingin kabur. Ia ingin lari kembali ke rumah, ia ingin bersembunyi di balik selimutnya, ia ingin menangis diam-diam dan menyesali kebodohannya untuk melepas seseorang seperti Beomgyu dengan mudah. Namun Taehyun merasa kakinya dikunci di tanah, tidak bisa lari seperti yang biasa dilakukannya, tidak bisa pergi ke mana-mana kecuali menghadapi detik-detik yang akan datang.

Dan dia di sana.

Choi Beomgyu. Datang dari pintu kedatangan seraya menggeret koper besarnya. Memakai mantel dan syal yang sempurna menutupi tubuh kecilnya. Sedikit banyak Taehyun berharap Beomgyu datang sendiri, bahwa mantan kekasihnya itu tidak bersama siapapun, bahwa mantan kekasihnya yang manis itu tidak dimiliki siapa-siapa. Tentu saja itu hanya harapan kosong.

Jantung Taehyun jatuh ke dasar lambungnya ketika melihat seorang pemuda tinggi _yang amat sangat ia kenal_ menyusul Beomgyu dan merangkul bahu sempitnya.

 _Ini dia_. Taehyun memaksakan sebuah senyum yang ia harap tidak tampak mengerikan.

“Soobin _hyung_! Yeonjun _hyung_!” Beomgyu berseru ceria, melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Kai dan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri. “Kalian benar-benar menjemputku!”

Beomgyu tampak tenggelam di pelukan Soobin. Yeonjun memberikan salam _fist bump_ dengan Kai. Taehyun mundur beberapa langkah, berharap ia bisa musnah detik itu juga, namun gagal ketika sepasang mata Beomgyu mengunci kakinya.

“Tae—hyun?”

 _Demi Tuhan_. Gelombang besar kerinduan dan rasa bersalah menghantam keras-keras Taehyun hingga membuat pemuda itu hampir disorientasi. Taehyun merasa ia mirip seseorang yang hampir mati: ia bisa melihat rekaman film kehidupannya dengan Beomgyu di dalamnya. Festival musim panas, kencan pertama, ciuman pertama, pesan-pesan yang manis, _pancake_ buatan Beomgyu, FaceTime di pagi hari, pertengkaran, Taehyun yang marah, Beomgyu yang menangis—

“Hai.”

Taehyun bersumpah untuk hidupnya, ia merasa hampir gila ketika melihat senyum Beomgyu di depan matanya.

Dan Taehyun berharap suaranya tidak bergetar menyedihkan untuk menunjukkan betapa rapuh dirinya dan betapa ia masih mencintai pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini. Cukup dinding apartemennya yang dingin yang menjadi saksi, tidak perlu orang lain.

“Bagaimana kabarmu?”

 _—your smile, the wall_  
_between me and insanity._  
 _Just as a cup of coffee with no sugar_  
 _distances dreams from sleep._

_How are you today? Take a look at the question mark,_   
_the gap between my foolishness_   
_and the longing to have you once more._

 

* * *

 

 

 _Semua perihal diciptakan sebagai batas_  
_Membelah sesuatu dari sesuatu yang lain._  
_Hari ini membatasi besok dan kemarin._  
_Besok batas hari ini dan lusa._  
_Jalan-jalan memisahkan deretan toko dan perpustakaan kota, bilik penjara dan kantor walikota,_  
_juga rumahmu dan seluruh tempat di mana pernah ada kita._

 _Bandara dan udara memisahkan New York dan Jakarta._  
_Resah di dadamu dan rahasia yang menanti di jantung puisi ini dipisah kata-kata._  
_Begitu pula rindu, hamparan laut dalam antara pulang dan seorang petualang yang hilang._  
_Seperti penjahat dan kebaikan dihalang uang dan undang-undang._

 _Seorang ayah membelah anak dari ibunya_  
_— dan sebaliknya._  
_Atau senyummu, dinding di antara aku dan ketidakwarasan._  
_Persis segelas kopi tanpa gula menjauhkan mimpi dari tidur._

_ Apa kabar hari ini? Lihat, tanda tanya itu,  
jurang antara kebodohan dan keinginanku memilikimu sekali lagi. _

_(Batas—Aan Mansyur dari kumpulan puisi "Tidak Ada New York Hari Ini".)_

**Author's Note:**

> Hai! Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Comments and kudos are so appreciated! Thank you!  
> (and if you want to be friend with me, just @ me in twt @99pastels!)


End file.
